


Go to Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Anduin needs a little encouragement to put his duties aside and get some rest.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Go to Sleep

With his head resting against his palm, Anduin could hardly keep his eyes open as he tried to read the recent reports. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten more than a few hours of sleep, especially with his soldiers outside hooting and hollering as they enjoyed each other's company, drank and told stories to ease the boredom. Anduin considered joining them, and he had before, but tonight he was drowning in desperate letters, pleading for aid here or there. He wondered how his father coped with the amount of stress on his shoulders; he admired him more now than ever since filling his shoes.

Anduin hadn't realized he'd drifted off until he felt a palm rest against his shoulder blades, massaging gently into his back.

"You should go to your bed, Anduin," Genn whispered.

Anduin nodded but didn't move or attempt to open his tired eyes. Genn was better off letting him put his head on the desk than convincing him to move at that moment, but whenever Genn insisted on something, he got his way eventually. He took hold of Anduin's wrist and shoulder, pulling him back against the chair to make him sit up straight, jolting him out of the micro nap he'd almost allowed to defeat him.

"You're going to get ink on your face. Or set the tent on fire." Genn extinguished the lantern.

"Alright. I'm going." Anduin groaned but didn't move. He watched the silhouette of Genn in the darkness through half-lidded eyes as he made his way back around the desk, confirming he'd closed the tent properly.

Once he returned, Genn wrapped his arm around Anduin's waist, encouraging him to stand. Anduin almost laughed, amused by the way he was trying to lead him to bed like a toddler who'd fallen asleep on the couch.

Anduin didn't bother to fight him, standing and allowing him to walk him to the pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor of the tent. Collapsing into the pile, Anduin tugged Genn down with him by the shirt. He didn't have to use much force, Genn went willingly, pulling Anduin into an embrace and kissing him. It was brief, but Anduin was satisfied he'd gotten the attention he'd wanted.

"You win," Anduin muttered, resting his head against Genn's chest.


End file.
